Conventional wide-angle lenses of this kind, i.e., those having large back foci, have not been able to simultaneously satisfy two requirements, i.e., sufficient amount of corner illumination and small sizes of front lens elements. Also, they have not been sufficiently corrected for curvature of field and for chromatic aberration or magnification. This can often be the main cause of a reduction in the contrast or a blur of the resultant image.